zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Geno Breaker
@Slax, re-read that comment way back there and as I have said half a dozen times, I don't want to swamp you with stubs but a little more effort put into the legitimate varients can result in exactly what you are looking for. Gah! now who messed with Whitz Tiger? Well I'll let you admins talk it over but take a look at W.Wolf's page, a decent sized article could be made out of the W.Tiger stuff you have already just cut from W.Wolf, And W.wolf woudn't be left naked. @Fanatic, you can get aquainted with the model side, it's a little nerdy, okay very nerdy but I promise the Sci-Fi cheese isn't too bad. Or if you're an anime die-hard I'm not going to stop you. And poof! it all vanished!! Ah well a good read is a rare breed. Sounds good in theory, but in reality, no-one actually adds content to most of those stubs. I had someone make a guardian force episode page and leave it blank for months and months and months. All it said was "this will have content, don't delete", or something to that effect. If you want to make a new page, if you put the info in first, not later, then no-one can possibly have any issues. (Besides, it's gunsniper LS, not Leena's gunsniper). Slax01 04:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You mean exactly like the W.Wolf/ W.Tiger thing I suggested? The info is already there all you have to do is split the article. Plus I could add stuff like how W.Tiger was absent from some of the video games but the other Tigers were there, or stuff about Zoitec's W.Wolf. And I also made a bunch of suggestions about getting more data (translations, asking other fans, looking at archives etc. Really not too hard.) that vanished, but I'll assume those tips went unnoticed. I'm not talking ever varient, just the more notably changed ones(still repeating myself) that deserve a seperate page like Geno Breaker, Dark Horn or D.A. Lizards have. It would be sensless to have Claw in it's own stub, there's not a ton of information on it, but Sheild Liger MK 2, who was realeased twice, can easily be seperated with some more information on it's OJR battle story service, it's molding flaw in the new version, why it was chosen to be re-released in it's original colors as a limited in the NJR era and other stuff like that. I'll stop before I repeat everything from last night. Oh, and that wasn't me with the gunsniper thing, just the Whitz tiger. It got a bit confusing with the spammer on the loose. And the stubs can grow alot with a little help from, I dunno, you admins maybe, or contributors who are actually registered. In the time you in particular, Slax, took to make that blog about the popular anime you could have been at ZoidsPoison (or another Zoids site, that's just the first in my head) looking for information on D.A. Lizards name. That is what you were asking about a day or so ago right? And I relize a good amount of time is spent on these articles already, but maybe it could spent more effeciantly helping some of the varients with more than two differences get proper attention. Eh, this is getting long, later. Well, not to pick on you, but check out the main page of zoidspoison: Gunsniper "Linon Special". Now, let's look at your page: "Leena's gunsniper". You tell me to efficiently edit, well, when people write articles like the one you did (again, not picking on you, just using it as an example, it is but one of many examples), I have to go and find info on the subject before I can remove it. that's time I spend not fixing actual articles. The blog post, by comparison, was a bullet-point summary of preexisting knowledge, and took me no time to write at all. so, you can either keep wasting my time by replying to this or you can do the research for yourself, make the page, cite it so that I can defend your edits, rather than attack them, and then the wiki will grow. it's Win-win. Slax01 22:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I just told you I wasn't the spammer from last night. The whole thing was rather confusing. I'm the one who has been helping out with some of the video game characters and making suggestions. The articles I made were Schnell and Gaitz check my history. And I was just pointing out the irony in the conversation, for thought not fighting. I'm a lazy unregistered contributor, too lazy to make an account. I can voutch for you. You were not the spammer, trust me, I "fought" the spammer. (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC))